A walk to the lake
by Iloveanimex
Summary: What if a part of Mai knew about the incident that would change his life for the worst? What if her kind and loving nature stops this terrible incident from ever occurring? What happens when they meet for the first time? I don't know what possessed me to come all the way out here. I don't even know where I am... for some reason I feel nerves. Like something is going to happen...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I had this story as one of my one-shots for 'why they make the perfect couple' and because loads of people wanted it to continue, I decided to post it as it's own story! To those who had already read this chapter and the next, I had written the third and will post in a few day! Thank you so much for reading and please R&R!

* * *

I don't know what possessed me to come all the way out here. I don't even know where I am. I have never been here before. I do like exploring the unknown, but for some reason I feel giddy and nerves. Like something is going to happen.

It was dark out when I decided I _needed _to go for a walk. There was no way I could fight that _need _at all. I grabbed my coat and left. Going where ever my legs would take me. I ended up at a road side. The moon was shining and the sky was clear. Up the road was a lake. It was beautiful. So beautiful I didn't notice the young man. He was about to cross the seemingly empty road. I heard a noise a little while away. The noise was the purr of an engine. I looked at the car as it was about to pass. Then I noticed him. He was scared frozen in the middle of the road, looking at the headlights.

I can't remember what happened next. Or I didn't want to remember.

Gene's POV

I had just came out of a friend's house. I was walking to the hotel I was staying in. It was dark out but I didn't notice. I was in my own little world. Untill it happened. I was crossing the road and as I got to the middle I heard the screeching of tiers, the purr of an engine and saw the flash of the headlights. My heart dropped. I don't know what happened next. All I remember is a shooting pain all over my body. That's when I lost consciousness.

Naru's POV

We had set out to meet Gene. Well he didn't know it yet. We had flown out to meet him. We called a little while ago and he told us he was leaving a friends house. By we I mean, me (Naru), Luella (Mother), Martin (Farther), Lin (Childhood friend and bodyguard) and Madoka (Martins ex-student and Gene's and my teacher). We were at the road side. That when I saw him. Gene was crossing the road a little while away. There was someone else at the road side but at the time, we didn't pay them any mind. Gene had gotten to the middle of the road when a speeding car came towards him. I felt useless to stop it. I panicked and run towards Gene. We couldn't do anything, we were too far away.

"Gene!" We all yelled, while running but it was no use. He was frozen with fear. The girl seemed to notice the car. She ran in the road. At the last moment possible, she pushed him out the way. The girl was, in return, hit by the incoming car. She was flipped right over the it. Her limp body lie in the road. She was unnaturally still. We run to their aid. Gene was out, but he came to pretty quickly. The girl, her breathing was shallow, her heart faint. We called an ambulance...

Mai's POV

I awoke to a white room, light shining brightly. A irritating beeping sound echoed across the room. I cleared my vision a little to see I was in a white robe, I had tubes attached to my arms, one leg was elevated and my arm was plastered along with my side. I looked to the side of me, a young man was sleeping on the chair. He had raven, black hair, pale skin and was dressed all in black. That's when I noticed I couldn't shut my mouth. A breathing tube was down my throat. I started coughing, choking.

I couldn't move well, or even breath. My coughing had woken the young man. He looked at me and tried to calm me down.

"I know it is hard but you need to breath through the tubes" He said soothingly but he also sounded panicked. He then went to call for a nurse. The nurse came in and harshly took the tube out. The boy looked like he wanted to hit the nurse. Once the tubes were out, I started choking again. I calmed down after a few seconds.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked.

"I... I think so" I replied. I sounded horrible. The boy handed me a glass of water. I gulped it down. _How long have I been asleep?_

"How did I end up here? Who are you?" I ask calmly.

"I'm Gene, you saved my life. You pushed me out the way of a speeding car but... you were hit" He informed me. He looked down. He looked really upset. "Can you excuse me a sec?" He asked. I replied with a nod. He left the room to talk to someone on the phone. While he was gone I took the opportunity to look around the room, and at myself. I had a few cuts but it looked like most of them had heeled. My hair looked longer, only by an inch or so, and... I can't explain it... instincts if you will, told me I had slept for a while. The boy came back in.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked, a softness to my voice.

"About a month, but what is worrying is no one has called or looked here for you. Do you need to tell someone that you are ok?" Gene asked. I shook my head.

"No... I'm an orphan. I don't have any family members" I replied sadly, looking down at my hands "I'm more concerned about my bosses. I will have to tell them what happened, they will have, probably, replaced me already. When will they let me out?" I asked growing slightly panicked as I spoke. Gene was about to answer when the weirdest thing happened. Gene's twin and four others came in. Gene was a twin. That is strange, but awesome.

"Your awake! That's great! What's your name sweetie?" Said one of the woman.

"Um, I'm Mai Taniyama. It nice to meet you, um..." I started. She took the hint.

"I'm Luella Davis. Thank you so much for saving my son... " She broke of to wipe a stray tear "I don't know what I would have done without you" Luella looked like she was going to go in hysterics. She came up to me and hugged me. It was a very mothering hug. She made sure not to hug too tightly and to avoid my injures. I let my guard down and hugged back to the best of my ability. She let go after a few seconds. Then an older gentleman stood closer to Luella. He bowed, even though he didn't look Japanese.

"I'm Martin Davis. I would also like to thank you for saving our son. You are a very kind and remarkable person. To risk your life for a compleat stranger. I have nothing but respect for you, Miss Taniyama" Martin then stood by his wife and hugged her slightly. I blushed slightly at the compliment. The twin then stepped up.

"I'm Oliver Davis. I am Gene's brother. I have to say, I think you are extremely reckless-" He was cut of by a reprimanding Luella, Martin, Gene and the two others in the room. "But thank you" He finished sincerely. He didn't seem to be good at saying thank you. I smiled sweetly at him. He just looked at me, eyes filed with wonder. The other two in the room stepped forward.

"This is Lin Koujo and I am Madoka Mori. We are long time friends of the family and we have known Gene since he was very young. I can't even picture life without him. So we thank you from the bottom of our hearts" Madoka said for her and Lin. She bowed, and everyone else joined in.

"Gene, you are lucky to have so many wonderful people to care for you. Please don't think what I did was that big of a deal. In a perfect world, people would save others without question. I don't think what I did is all that much. I did what I felt was right. I'm happy that I saved someone but... shouldn't everyone if given the opportunity?" Mai clarified. She did like the special treatment but she didn't really think that what she did was special, just a requirement. No one would grieve if she died but, Gene had a family and close friends to grieve. Everyone was stunned.

No POV

Mai was humble and remarkable. She was so inspirational. She was also very strong. She had been hospitalised and she still felt that they were the ones being to nice to her. Everyone was still stunned for a few more moments. Oliver however had bounced back pretty quickly.

"Well, sadly we don't live in a perfect world. If so, no one would have been hit. The incident was something that, if you didn't save Gene, would have had a great impact on our lives. So the incident, is a big deal" Oliver disagreed, much to everyone's surprise. He was the type to ignore people if he could.

"Noll's right. But more worryingly. What about your parents or careers. They must be worried sick" Martin started.

"Farther!" Gene hissed in reprimanded. Mai smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's ok Gene" She reassured. She then turned her attention at everyone else "I'm an orphan, and since I haven't no family, there is no one really to worry about me" Mai said with a sad smile. If everyone admired her before, if they thought she was strong before, if they thought she was inspirational before. That feeling doubled. Now everyone was stunned all over again. Well except Oliver and Gene. Gene already knew and Oliver bounced back. That's when the doctor came in, Dr Matuzuki.

"Oh Mai, your finally awake. How are you feeling" The doctor asked. It was a little suprising the doctor was calling Mai by her first name.

"Hey Ayako, I'm fine" Mai answered brightly.

"You don't look fine" Ayako said looking at her broken bones and pale face. Ayako then addressed the others in the room.

"Hello, my name is Ayako Matuzuki. I'm Mai's doctor. Unfortunately, Mai ends up here a lot and so we know each other quite well" Ayako introduced, bowing.

"I'm not here that often. Also, when can I leave. My savings can only pay so much" Mai giggled.

"I'll pay" Ayako and Luella said at the same time. Mai's heart dropped.

"It's ok. I can pay" Mai told them. They both looked at Mai pleadingly.

"Mai let me pay" Luella said softly but determinedly.

"You did save them funeral costs. Let us pay" Gene said jokingly.

"Too soon Gene" Mai commented. Gene smiled. Mai looked in Luella's pleading eyes.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked weakly. Luella nodded eagerly. Mai looked like she was fighting herself.

"Um... ok, if your sure. Thank you very much Mrs Davis-" Mai started.

"Call me Luella, dear" Luella said eyes shinning.

"Ok, thank you Luella...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own ghost hunt! Though I do have a copy on DVD!

* * *

An hour later, after everyone left, it was just Oliver and Mai. Gene's shift had ended, and even though it was Martin and Luella's shift, Oliver had insisted they go home, it had been a long day.

Mai had sat quietly while Oliver read a book about supernatural occurrences. Mai was growing bored.

"Whatcha reading?" Mai questioned, grinning slightly. Oliver blamed the drugs.

"A book" He answered shortly.

"Nah, you don't say! What's the book about?!" Mai tried again.

"It's about the supernatural" Oliver answered again.

"Wow! That's so cool! I read a book like that before! It was called 'the science behind the supernatural'... I think" Mai informed. Oliver hid a smirk at the mention of his book. "Though it was incredibly simple, and I didn't agree with the argument about emotions effect on PK. It said that psychics become spiritually useless under influence of emotion. I think that emotions like anger could stimulate a boost of spiritual power" Naru's smirk fell.

"What do you mean. I happen to agree with the research that emotion makes psychics useless" Naru argued coldly, trying to keep calm.

"Well the evidence they have excluded the fact that people become useless under emotion, they didn't consider that factor. I think if someone could still act under emotion, then they wouldn't be affected"

"But if someone is useless under emotion, then they will be, also, spiritually useless" Oliver argued.

"Oh my god!" Mai suddenly exclaimed. Naru raised a brow "I just remembered the writers name! I'm so sorry!" Mai then bowed, apologetically.

"Well at least you could read it, I had to dumb it down. But I do think you have a point, even if I disagree. My work was left open for further research. I also made sure only to state my finding and not conclude anything pointedly, what I wrote was right, even if it did lean slightly to the idea. You, however, didn't consider that" Naru smirked again at the blush dusting Mai's cheek.

"Well I guess if you didn't dumb it down, you would lose a lot of your readers, yet I would love to read the original" Mai hinted, smiling slightly.

"By the fact you said bosses, I guess you have more then one job" Oliver inquired, changing the subject. Mai nodded

"What I don't get is why someone as intelligent as you, doesn't have a stable job that pays enough to only have the one?"

"Well when I finished college, my grades, although they were good, weren't good enough to get a scholarship. Living by myself doesn't give me the change to pay for my education as well as food and rent. So for now I'm doing my dead-end jobs as well as studying to try again next year, and if not, I will keep working till I can pay to get in for a year... although I doubt I still have a job left" Mai explained.

"What places have you applied for?" Naru inquired.

"Todori" Mai answered simply.

"That's it?"

"Yes. I don't see the point in applying in a lesser place... and I can't afford to travel" Mai informed, logically. Naru looked at her thoughtfully. He could think of a way to help her...

"What are you thinking of studying?" Naru asked, looking at his book, as if making casual conversation.

"I want to study parapsychology, although it's not really a major in Todori... or anywhere else for that matter..." Mai and Naru had continued to talk about Mai's knowledge on the supernatural. Mai had talked about a friend of hers. His name was Yasu. He had gone to her college with her and they still kept in touch. He would be her study partner.

That's when Naru's phone rang. He excused himself and fled to the hallway.

"Yes?" He asked, already knowing who it was.

"Well hello to you too! Noll, why are you always so cruel to your dear brother?" Gene teased.

"What do you want?" Naru wasn't anger. He was just having a discussion with Mai. They were having a bit of an argument about the danger of the possessions.

"You sound annoyed. Is it me calling, or is it Mai?" Gene asked, generally confessed. When Naru didn't answer, Gene guessed it was him. "So what is she like then?"

"Annoying, stubborn, but she... " Naru paused. He didn't really know how to finish the sentence.

"What is it?" Gene encouraged.

"She's really intelligent, opinionated, and she's not shallow" Naru finished honestly. He wouldn't normally admit things like this, but he didn't lie to his twin.

"She sounds amazing" Gene commented "Do you like her?"

"I have only known her for a few hours! Why do you always have to ask silly questions?!" Naru scolded. Gene chuckled, noting that his brother didn't actually say no.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Lin and Madoka are getting ready for their shift! I know your shift isn't over but, you had a shift earlier so... they will be there soon" Gene informed. Naru nodded, even though Gene couldn't see.

"Fine, see you in a bit" And with that, Naru hung up.

Naru re-entered Mai's room. Mai was looking rather panicked as she spoke to someone on her phone.

"...ine now, it was only a little injury... you know I'm accident prone... I couldn't really get in touch... long story!" Mai sounded like she was reassuring someone that she was fine. "Yasu! You don't have to come here! I'm fine really!" She tried, sounding a little sheepish. Mai then noticed Naru. "Look, I'll call you back later" And with that she hung up, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Friend of yours?" Naru found himself asking.

"Yes. I just noticed about thirty miss calls and about a hundred new messages on my phone. He has been trying to reach me since I was admitted here" Mai explained in perfect English.

"You speak English?"

"Yes, but I still need to work on the harder words" Mai admitted. Naru found himself smirking. Mai tried not to blush.

"So I guess you are not completely hopeless" Naru commented. Mai then turned red with anger.

"You are such a JERK!" Mai practically seethed.

"Anger issues are common in lesser minds" Naru informed, smirk in full force.

"Oh, and I'm guessing your always as calm as a cucumber!" Mai yelled. Naru just nodded, his smirk turned into a grin. He is such a Narcissist! For now on, your name is Naru! "Naru the Narcissist!" Mai finished out loud, in English. At that point, the door opened. A grinning pink haired girl and a stoic man stood in the door way. They saw Mai's flushed cheeks and Naru grinning. Madoka didn't know what to think, but this was going to be a good few weeks...

"Hey Mai! Naru!" Madoka greeted. Naru's grin dropped off and Mai fought down her blush. It was too late of course. Madoka had seen them.

"Hello Miss Mori" Mai greeted, still in English.

"You speak English?" Lin and Madoka asked. This was the first time Mai had heard Lin's voice. It was like the opposite to Madoka's.

"Yes, I learnt it in high school" Mai told them. Madoka nodded.

"Well that's great! Call me Madoka by the way" Mai nodded. "Martin, Luella and Gene are waiting outside for you Noll. I will see you soon" Madoka informed, saying her goodbye. Naru nodded.

"See you later Mai" Naru sounded sincere.

"See you later Naru the Narcissist!" Mai called back as Naru reached the door. Madoka and Lin hid a smirk. Naru smiled as he left, but he didn't turn around. Mai smiled at the door as he left. It was a sweet smiled. She felt her heart flutter slightly.

"I think Mai and Naru would make a great couple" Madoka whispered to Lin, who nodded...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I have a new chap that hasn't been seen! I really wasn't going to update because not many people reviewed... I had already posted the other chapters, but not this one! I really would love if you wonderful people reviewed! I am starting to lose faith in this story! Please R&R!

* * *

At the end of the week, Mai had the tubes and casts off. She was still being monitored though. Ayako said she would be able to leave in the next few days if she will be looked after once she got out. If she will be left to fend for herself, end of the week if she's lucky. Naru and Gene had both said Mai could stay with them. Gene had a spare room in the flat he was staying in and Naru said he would sleep on the sofa. Madoka said Mai could stay with her and Lin. They also had a spare room. Martin and Luella said the same. Mai was so grateful, but decided to stay with Naru... and Gene of course...

It was Gene's shift. His third shift since Mai had woken up, but first while Mai was awake. Gene was late, and had just walked in holding two carriage bags.

"Hey Mai! I'm sorry I'm late!" Gene greeted, smiling sheepishly. Mai smiled back at him.

"It's ok" Mai confirmed. Gene sat on the bed next to her.

"I got you some snacks! I know hospital food leaves much to be desired" Gene confessed, pulling out some fruit, as well as some savoury food he had brought. Mai smiled.

"Awe! Thank you Gene" Mai smiled, blushing a little. No one was ever really nice to her.

"I was talking to Naru earlier" Gene started. Mai giggled at the use of her nickname for him "And he said you were very intelligent" Mai smiled, blushing slightly.

"He did?" Mai asked, playing with her fingers slightly.

"Yeah!" Gene confirmed. Mai smirked. Gene raised a brow.

"It didn't stop him from calling me a lesser mind... the jerk" Mai commented playfully.

"That's actually a good sign" Gene confirmed "He would normally ignore people, teasing for him is a good sign" Mai smiled. That's when the door burst open. A boy stood at the doorway, looking worried.

"Mai!" He yelled, running to her and hugging her. Dropping a bag on the floor.

"Yasu? What are you doing here?" Mai asked, hugging him back. Gene raised a brow at the new comer. Was this Mai's... Mai's boyfriend?

"You were _hospitalised_ dummy! What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't look out for my little Mai-Chan?!" Yasu asked. Gene signed in relief. They weren't dating. That's when Yasu noticed him. "Who might this be?" He asked.

"I'm Eugene Davis" Gene introduced, extending his hand and smiling sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you Davis-San" Yasu greeted slowly, shaking his hand and racking his brain. He knew that name...

"I'm Osamu Yasuhara" He greeted. "How do you know Mai-Chan?"

"Well, um, it's kind of my fault she's here in the first place..." Gene stated, looking at his hands. He looked a little guilty.

"It's not! Don't say that Gene!" Mai scolded gently.

"I was crossing the road, and a car sped up to me. I couldn't even move and Mai pushed me out the way, but was hit herself. It would have killed me, and to be honest, from what I heard, if Mai was even a second later, she might not have made it" Gene confessed, playing with her hands. He felt worse than terrible, but it was only fair to tell him. He was worried about Mai, he deserved to know the truth.

"That doesn't make it your fault!" Mai defended.

"Fine, well it's good to see your ok" Yasu smiled, putting his hand on hers. Gene wasn't sure what to think. "Oh, I nearly forgot!" Yasu then picked up his bag, pulling out a slightly smaller gift bag. Mai took the bag and looked inside, took out a book and blushed. "I remembered you said you wanted it?" Yasu asked slowly, not understanding the blush. Gene looked at the book and grinned. It was one of his brothers books, 'Spiral Investigation'.

"Th-thank you" Mai looked down, smiling shyly. Yasu was still lost. He then looked at the book himself, and saw the writer's name. It was written by Oliver Davis's... Davis... The brother of Eugene Davis... Gene Davis. It finally clicked.

"WAIT! YOUR OLIVER DAVIS'S BROTHER!" Yasu yelled, turning into a bit of a fan girl.

"Yes, and he will be here in an hour or so for lunch" Gene informed, smiling as Yasu's jaw dropped to the ground.

"MAI! YOUR FRIENDS WITH OLIVER DAVIS!" He yelled in disbelief. Mai nodded sheepishly. Yasu looked like he was about to faint.

"Please, when he gets here, don't freak out" Mai warned while smiling. It was kind of scary.

"Fine, but if I'm meeting him, I need to go change! I want to look all smart!" Yasu squealed "You might want to change as well, you look horrible!" Yasu teased. He then jumped off the bed so Mai couldn't hurt him.

"Jackass!" Mai called, trying to swing a punch at Yasu, missing, but only just. That's when a knock on the door sounded, before Naru walked in.

"Morning Mai, Gene" He greeted.

"Morning Naru!" Mai called, smiling and hiding the book under her pillow.

"What's up my brother~" Gene sang. Mai had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. Naru raised a brow.

"Don't say that" he then noticed Yasu. He looked like he was hyperventilating.

"You're- You're- You're Oliver Davis!" Yasu squealed.

"Your such a dork" Mai muttered. Although Yasu heard, he didn't listen. Naru then looked at Mai questioningly.

"Yes, and you are?" he asked, looking back at Yasu.

"I'm, um... I'm, um... um" Yasu muttered, unable to answer. Naru looked back at the highly amused duo.

"That's Osamu Yasuhara, he's a friend of mine... Well as long as he stops doing whatever it is he's doing" Mai added, earning a smirk, a grin, and a frown. (I think you can work out who did what).

"So this is the boy you were talking to on the phone the other day" Oliver commented. Mai nodded.

"Wait Mai! That was last week... You knew Oliver Davis for a week and didn't tell me!" Yasu demanded, finally finding his voice.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Mai asked sarcastically, tilting her head and raising her index finger to her lip. Yasu pouted, walking to the corner and sitting down on the floor. "Sorry about him" Mai said, gesturing to Yasu.

"It's fine" Oliver told her, walking to the other side of her bed and sitting down on the chair next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm better. I still get a little light-headed every so often, but it not as bad as it use to be" Mai admitted.

"Hey, do you think Miss Masuzaki would let you out for lunch?" Gene asked, wondering if the two had forgotten he was their.

"I- I don't know, should we ask?" Mai cursed herself for stuttering. She had been openly gazing at Oliver.

"Yes we should! Come on Yasuhara, let's go find her!" Gene cheered, practically ushering Yasu out.

"Bye Mai! Oliver Davis!" Yasu called as the door shut.

"So... what was that you hid under your pillow?" Naru asked. Mai blushed.

"Wha-What book?!" Mai shot, cursing herself for stuttering. Naru smirked.

"You are a terrible liar. I didn't even say anything about a book" Naru pointed out. The fact pleased him slightly. Lying and general sneakiness wasn't Mai's thing. Naru reached for her pillow, and Mai pushed his hand away.

"Mai" Naru warned.

"It's nothing Naru" Mai whined, somewhat weakly.

"Then why are you trying so hard to hide it?" Naru asked. Mai pouted. When Naru's gaze didn't waver, Mai gave up. She pulled the book from under her pillow. Naru smirked. "Now why would you hid this?"

"I didn't really need to boost you ego" Mai muttered, still pouting childishly. Naru found it endearing, allowing a small smile. That's when Yasu and Gene came back in, followed by Ayako.

"Mai! How are you feeling?" She asked, checking the clipboard at the bottom of her bed that had the results from her last check up.

"Fine, I felt a little light-headed a few hours ago, but since then, I've been fine" Mai answered honestly. Ayako nodded in understanding.

"If I let her go for an hour, and not a second longer, and say she starts getting dizzy, bring her back straight away. And who will take responsiblity for her?" Ayako asked, looking at the three men in the room.

"That would be me" Oliver volunteered. Mai smiled, ignoring the slight flutter in her stomach.

"Fine. Make sure she doesn't push herself, and if she gets tired, carry her. She's not heavy" Ayako ordered. Oliver nodded obediently. "I will need you both to sigh this" Ayako informed, giving them a form and a pen. Mai sighed first, not bothering to read it.

"Mai, you should really read things before you sigh them. You could have just signed away your house" Oliver teased. Mai blushed, peaking at the form. Ayako snorted. Naru scanned it before signing his name as well.

"Good! Well now, let me help you get dressed! Boys, get out!" Ayako ordered, ushering them out the door...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Miss me! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! They made the hours of writing worth it! And I physically had to stop myself from crying! I love you guys! Thank you:

14AmyChan

NaginiFay

Ghost loves Japan 77

dianaloveanime

Ghostgirl 2327

MzShellSan

I really do love you guys! And dianaloveanime, thank you so much for your wonderful idea! It has inspired me! It's will be appearing in the next few chaps! I can't say what it is, so thank you, and I will reveal it soon!

I know this isn't a long chap, but I will be updating soon! Thank you everyone who had read my story! I love you guys!

* * *

"Good! Well now, let me help you get dressed! Boys, get out!" Ayako ordered, ushering them out the door. She met no restraints. The boys left, leaving Mai and Ayako alone…

What Ayako had said they knew each other well, she wasn't lying. Mai and Ayako had met about 4 years ago, when Mai was 13. Mai would be there every day after school… to see her mother. Her mother was very ill and Ayako knew she wasn't going to make it. Ayako had been her doctor, and had taken the up most care of her. She had taken it upon herself to keep an eye on Mai. She could see the pain and the hurt and the fear in Mai's eyes. It broke her heart.

Ayako wanted to adopt Mai. She wanted to look after her, and keep her safe. Mai had a hard life, and Ayako respected her strength. She could still smile after it all...

"Ayako, I don't even have anything to wear" Mai reminded, watching as Ayako pulled a bag from inside a draw. It was a clothes shopping bag with the logo on the side. She put it on the table and pulling out a blue dress, boots and tights, as well as some accessories and lingerie.

"Will this do?" Ayako asked, holding it out to Mai. Mai looked at it, and than at Ayako doubtfully.

"Ayako... that's beautiful... Is... is that for me?" Mai asked slowly. Ayako nodded, and Mai felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Ayako... that's so sweet of you! Are you sure?" She asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the gift.

"Well, I was meaning to get you some more clothes. I saw you wearing the same outfit once, so I needed to get you something" Ayako teased. Mai blushed. She really didn't have too many clothes, but it didn't mean Ayako should get her some new ones.

"Thank you!" Mai thanked, getting off her bed and walking over to Ayako. Ayako pulled her into a gentle hug, kissing her fore-head.

"Now come on, quickly. The boys are waiting!" Ayako rushed, helping Mai to the bathroom in the corner. Ayako helped Mai inside, but didn't leave as Mai started to undress. Ayako looked out the window and didn't turn around. That way, if Mai fell, she could help her.

Mai got in the shower, had a quick wash and got out. She then got dressed in her new clothes.

"Ayako, I'm ready!" Mai called. Ayako turned, and had to bit her lip to stop herself from tearing up. Her little Mai-Chan looked all grown up.

Mai's hair was still a little damp, and had got slightly wavy. Ayako pulled it all over Mai's left shoulder, and placed a flower clip on her right.

"Oh Mai... you grow up so fast" Ayako stuttered. Mai hugged her again, before kissing her cheek.

"I love you Ayako" Mai told her. Ayako couldn't even help the tears that fell.

"You had better get going" Ayako muttered weakly. She didn't really need to have an emotional break down. "I love you too Mai-Chan" Ayako called as Mai reached the bathroom door. Mai felt a warmth fill her. She had someone to love like family again...

Out side with Naru, Gene and Yasu

"You know, me and Mai love your work! We have read all your books and have even read all the books you recommended Oliver!" Yasu informed, still sounding overwhelmed. Naru smirked.

"She has?" Naru asked. Gene had to cover his mouth to stop himself laughing.

That's when the door opened. Naru got ready to tease the teen, but as she came into full view, he couldn't seem to form a single sentence.

"Awe Mai-Chan! You seem to have taken my advise! You look adorable!" Yasu complemented, somewhat breathlessly.

"He's right! You look amazing Mai!" Gene added. Mai blushed. Not knowing what to say. Naru finally found his voice.

"What advise?" He asked simply. Gene could have hit him.

"He told me that I should change before you got here because I looked, and I quote 'Terrible'" Mai informed through gritted teeth. Naru frowned at Yasu.

"Yasu, she saved my life and was in a coma for over a month... be nice to her" Gene requested. Yasu nodded.

"Oh Mai knows I was joking. She is the most beautiful girl in the world!" Yasu complemented. Mai beamed them a smile. Naru stayed silent.

That's when Ayako walked out. She had wiped her tear and made sure her mascara hadn't run before hand.

"Naru-Chan" Ayako called. Mai and Gene couldn't help laughing. Yasu just raised a brow, and decided to ask at a later date.

"Yes Miss Masuzaki?" Naru asked, raising a brow at how fast his new nick name had spread.

"I forgot a form I need you to sigh... it wont take a minute. Everyone else can just wait in the waiting area, and Naru will be down in a sec" Ayako informed. Everyone nodded and went to the said waiting area, Naru and Ayako went back into Mai's room. Ayako sat on the bed and gestured Naru to sit down on the seat. He did as he was told.

"Is this really about a form?" Naru asked, noting the fact that she didn't have one and didn't look like she was going to get one.

"No, I would like to talk to you about Mai...


	5. Chapter 5

I think I'm doing good so far, updating and all! But I have to thank everyone who read and reviewed! I got kinda emotional a few times! Had to stop myself crying! I love all you guys from the bottom of my heart! Even though I'm dyslexic, and that makes it a lot harder to write, you all still stuck with me, and I really hope you all like this chap! I worked really hard on it!

I would like to thank:

14AmyChan

dramalover10

BreakFree01

Ghost loves Japan 77

MzShellSan

Ghostgirl 2327

Guest

Guest

darkstar2010

I love you guys SOOOOO much!

* * *

"Is this really about a form?" Naru asked, noting the fact that she didn't have and didn't look like she was going to get one.

"No, I would like to talk to you about Mai" Ayako informed, looking down at her hands, slowly building her courage.

"What about Mai?" Naru asked, raising a brow.

"Look, tomorrow is a... it's a hard day for her" Ayako started, not really sure of the words she wanted to say.

"How do you mean?" Naru pushed. He wasn't a patient person.

"Well... I said I have known Mai since she was younger... I was her mothers doctor, and... well it's the anniversary of her mothers death tomorrow" Ayako explained to the best of her ability "She needs someone by her side tomorrow, and... well... You and Mai had been getting on so well... will you look after her tomorrow?" Ayako asked, for once in her life, sounding almost desperate.

"Sure, I want to be there for Mai... I owe her that much" Naru agreed. Ayako nodded before her eye's turned hard.

"I noticed... Mai holds you in such high regards... you hurt her-" Ayako stared.

"I would never even dream of it" Naru defending, looking at the gift bag that had been disregarded on the floor. Inside was a photo frame. Naru reached for it, and pulled it out the bag with the up most care. It was a photo of Mai... ready for her first day of school. She was wearing the school uniform and smiling shyly. Naru took a closer look, and noticed something strange. There was a something reflected in a mirror behind Mai. Upon closer inspection, Naru saw it was a couple. They looked to be holding hands and smiling as they took the photo. The woman had long brown hair, but Naru couldn't see her eyes. The man was tall, and had black shabby hair, and, from what Naru could see, brown eyes. He guessed they were Mai's parents... before they passed away.

"Good... everyone will be waiting. You should go now" Ayako told him. Naru nodded obediently. He placed the picture on the bed side table, before taking his leave.

Ayako sighed in relief before getting up and going back to her job...

* * *

The four walked through town. The sun light making it easy to see Mai's pale face. They were getting more attention then Mai was comfortable with. What did she expect? Three handsome boys, two of which are twins, and a stunning Mai-Chan. The boys seemed right at home. Yasu was enjoying this, and the twins were more then use to it. Every other girl was gazing at them, then blushing if the boys even glanced in their direction. They had been walking for about five minutes now. Gene and Naru either side of her with Yasu next to Naru. Mai felt a spell of dizziness. Naru saw her stop and start swaying slightly. He placed an arm around Mai's shoulders, pulling out an energy drink for her. He felt Mai lean into him slightly.

"Mai, are you ok?" Naru asked, sounding concerned. Mai smiled weakly, feeling the dizziness pass, she stood up straight and took a sip of the drink.

"Yes, thank you" Mai then gave back the drink and they were walking again.

They arrived at a small café a few minutes later.

"Mai-Chan, do you want to sit out side?" Yasu asked, smiling back at a group of girls as they passed. One went to blow him a kiss and then her friend pulled her away. They giggled to themselves as soon as they thought they were out of earshot. Mai just rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure! Well if that's ok with everyone?" Mai asked. No one protested. Everyone found a table and took a seat, apart from Oliver.

"I'm goanna get us some food" Oliver suggested. Gene and Yasu nodded, quickly giving him their orders.

"Hey, can I come? I haven't been here and want to see what they have" Mai asked, making her eyes look as big as possible. Naru's eye twitched.

"Sure, I guess so" Naru agreed, somewhat reluctantly. They walked into the café, and Mai looked at all the sugary foods on display. Mai walked up to the stand, leaning in too see a chocolate cake.

"Hey Naru, look at that" Mai called. Naru went to join her when he was intercepted. A girl had been gazing at him for awhile, and Naru did notice. She stood in front of him, her kimono sleeve covering her mouth. If you looked into her eyes, you could see determination. Naru didn't bother with such details.

"Hello Miss Hara" Naru greeted, his voice cold and bland.

"Hello Oliver, what brings you to Japan?" Masako asked, walking to stand in front of him. She was easily invading his personal space. Mai took her eyes of the cake for a second to see if Naru was behind her. To her utter dismay, he was talking, somewhat, closely to a girl. Mai recognised her, from where she didn't know. She was beautiful, and Mai didn't think she could compete. She felt anger flood her, but it was quickly replaced with sadness. Mai felt a tear roll down her cheek. Naru glanced at her, as Mai walked to the back of the shop. He was about to follow her, but Masako got in his way. "Oliver, I haven't seen you since the conference last year. Don't worry, that girl doesn't really expect you to follow her. Unless she is dim-witted, she knows your well out of her league". Masako was smirking behind her kimono. She didn't really expect him to lose his temper.

"Miss Hara, I don't appreciate _your _impute. So find someone else to disrespect" Naru then skilfully dodged her, and was about to walk away.

"Wow! Is that Oliver Da-!" Masako started to yell. Everyone turned, but Naru had covered her mouth with his hand.

"Are you serious?" Naru asked, watching everyone slowly go back to what they were doing.

"Come back to my place" Masako requested, even though it really didn't sound like a request.

"Are you crazy" Naru seethed.

"No, but if you don't, I might call out to everyone and inform them of your whereabouts...

* * *

I would like to say a special thank you too 14AmyChan for the wonderful idea to make Ayako over controlling and protective of Mai! I thought it was a great idea and really hope you all agree! Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

I updated! Hehe! I had a long day, and am so sleepy, so it isn't as long as I hoped... I will try update soon! Thank you so much for still reading! I really do love you all! I hope you review! I would love to hear from you!

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing!

BreakFree01

dianaloveanime

14AmyChan

Ghost loves Japan 77

Ghostgirl 2327

MzShellSan

g- hunt fan

darkstar2010

You guys made my day! This is why I am updating! I really do love you guys!

I don't own ghost hunt!

* * *

"Come back to my place" Masako requested, even though it really didn't sound like a request.

"Are you crazy" Naru seethed.

"No, but if you don't, I might call out to everyone and inform them of your whereabouts" Masako threatened, reaching out and tugging on his arm.

"Miss Hara! I have responsibility to look after her and to get her back to the hospital!" Naru argued, struggling to keep his cool.

"Why?! She's not dying, is she!" Masako spat. Then her sneer fell, and she though of the prospect. She could be... Masako hadn't considered that.

"What? No, she just came out of a coma... shes still being monitored" Naru explained, trying once again to out maneuver her, and make his escape. Masako looked at Mai, and saw her turn to look at them. Before she knew it... before she could even stop himself... she had reached out to Naru. She turned him to face her, and she kissed him. Naru was too in shock to stop her. Mai saw the display, and felt the sadness surge her again. She didn't wait another second to run out the door...

* * *

Gene and Yasu were sitting at the table, making small talk and berating their friends to each other. Yasu was sharing some of Mai's embarrassing moments, and Gene was sharing his twins baby photo's. Well Yasu thought he was looking at Naru as a baby, but he could have been looking at pictures of Gene... they were twins after all.

Two girls approached them, and with the up most confidence, sat in Mai's and Naru's seat. Yasu had quickly excepted their company. Gene just ignored them for some blissful thoughts. Yasu was flirting enough for the both of them anyway.

That's when Mai ran out the door. She was quickly covered by the crowd of people, but that didn't stop Gene. He got up and bolted, running after the emotional teen. Yasu went to follow, when one of the girls stopped him.

"Your not leaving already?" She asked, pouting slightly and sitting up straighter to define some of her better features. Yasu was a sucker for such things, but it was Mai, and nothing could deter him.

"Sorry, I have to go help my friend" Yasu was about to pull away, when the girl pulled out a card and wrote down her number. She handed it to him and then released his hand.

"Call me!" She called as Yasu sped off. Oliver came out a meer second later, and followed Yasu, knowing Mai would have gone that way.

* * *

Mai ran in-between buildings, quickly navigating her way home. She use to walk this way, and knew all the short cuts. Mai turned, and was about to run in between the shops, just down the road from her flat, but didn't expect a gate to be in her path. She couldn't climb over it. Especially in her state...

She gave up. She knew she had to have out run them. All she could do was hope they didn't find her. She didn't want them to see her like that. She walked to the gate, and sank to the floor. She hugged her legs to her, and berried her face in her knees, only just letting herself cry. She was shaking, and all she wanted, was to be left alone...

Gene approached her, wondering if the others had followed. He didn't know if he had lost them. Mai didn't seem to have noticed him yet. He stood in front of her, and picked her up, holding her in his arms. She cried against his chest, and Gene let her.

"Mai? Are you ok?" He asked softly, stroking her back. It took Mai a few moments to calm down, and when she did, she took a step back and nodded, looking to the ground. Gene placed a gentle hand on her cheek, and tilted her head slightly, so he could see her face. Mai's chocolate, brown eyes were slightly puffy, her hair slightly amiss, and her cheeks slightly damp. That didn't make her any less beautiful in Gene's eyes. Mai still tried to look away, so Gene lean towards her, making it harder for her to hid. Mai didn't notice the close proximity...

Gene could smell Mai's shampoo, orange and lavender. They may not sound like a good mix, but the light scent of wild lavender complemented the sweet, fruity scent. Mai was gazing into his eyes, her head tilted in confusion...

Mai had no idea why the display before hurt her so much... she didn't know why she was drawn to everyone who was content on bringing her pain... But what she did know, was Gene wouldn't hurt her. She considered the prospect of it being guilt, or sympathy. She hoped it wasn't... she really did...

Gene leaned in more, but Mai didn't have the strength to pull away. She felt herself lean as well, almost against her will. She wanted to be happy, and she would be with Gene. Gene wasn't Naru but...

* * *

**OMG! DID THAT JUST HAPPEN! Will they kiss! I really don't know yet... what do you think? Should they?! PLEASE R&R! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I know what your thinking... DID THAY KISS! Well now you will find out! Hehe! I really couldn't help but update! All my wonderful reviewers were very persuasive :D

Thank you so much for your reviews! I really can't begin to tell you how happy they make me!

Thank you:

BreakFree01

dianaloveanime

Ghost loves Japan 77

Bluebird Rain (I couldn't PM you to thank you for reviewing, so I'll thank you here :D Thank you so much!)

Ghostgirl 2327

darkstar2010

MzShellSan

14AmyChan

ViolinistOfTheNight

I love you guys! And I dedicate this chapter to you and every one of my readers! I don't think I could ever be happier then I am right now!

* * *

Mai had no idea why the display before hurt her so much... she didn't know why she was drawn to everyone who was content on bringing her pain... But what she did know, was Gene wouldn't hurt her. She considered the prospect of it being guilt, or sympathy. She hoped it wasn't... she really did...

Gene leaned in more, but Mai didn't have the strength to pull away. She felt herself lean as well, almost against her will. She wanted to be happy, and she would be with Gene. Gene wasn't Naru but...

"Mai!" A voice called. Mai's lips brushed against Gene's before she came to her senses, and turned away. It had been too late though. Both Yasu and... Oliver, had seen her. Mai took a step back, watched as Oliver and Yasu approached, and ran for it. She ran back the way she came, turning at her earliest convenience. Yasu followed after her, but Naru stood in place. He looked at his twin, his eyes a whirlpool of emotion.

"Gene-" Oliver started, his voice wasn't cold like Gene expected it.

"Just save it!" Gene cut him off. His own anger growing.

"Gene, tell me what I just saw" Oliver demanded, his earlier shock had subsided, and unravelled jealousy fuelling rage.

"Tell me why Mai ran off" Gene, stubbornly, demanded back. Naru's logical mind was trying to work out why he was so bothered.

"Gene!" He warned.

"Your the genius! You work it out!" Gene then walked off, going on a futile mission to find Mai...

* * *

Yasu court up with Mai, and had gotten her to calm down. He held her like Gene did, but it was an innocent hug shared between two close friends. He didn't ask why she was upset, knowing it would only make it worse. Mai had pulled away, and they stared walking, side by side, back to the hospital.

"I'm sorry... I always seem to make you worry" Mai apologised, looking at the sun setting in the distance.

"It's not your fault I worry. That ones all me" Yasu admitted. Mai smiled. When things got out of hand, she could always count on Yasu to cheer her up.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Yasu asked, generally confused.

"For being here for me" Mai's explained. Her voice had a hint of something. It sounded... playful?

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yasu questioned, waiting for Mai to tease him.

"I saw you talking to those girls... sorry I interrupted..." Mai winked, and when Yasu smirked, she giggled.

"What? That? No, that's not over, I got her number" Yasu announced proudly. "All's well and ends well"

"No it's not... I saw a girl kiss Naru, I ran off and nearly kissed Gene... this is far from well!" Mai scolded softly.

"Oh... so that's what happened" Yasu commented stupidly. He looked around for something to help this tense atmosphere. He quickly located an ice-cream stand. He practically dragged her to it. "Get an ice-cream. Girls always have ice-cream when their upset!" Yasu theorised. Mai rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't work like that!" Mai argued, but her fake frustration had no bite.

"On me?" Yasu tried again. Mai smiled.

"That's better! I want... that one!" Mai cheered, smirking at Yasu as he shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Two double, chocolate chip ice-creams please" Yasu ordered, pulling out his wallet.

"That will be 300 yen" The girl behind informed, making the ice-creams almost lovingly. She then added another half scoop and gave it to Mai. She winked when Mai tilted her head in confusion. She then made Yasu's, using the correct amount.

"Thank you!" Mai thanked. Yasu smiled and nodded in thanks. When they turned away and were walking again, Yasu held his ice-cream besides Mai's. The size difference was evident. Yasu pretended to grumble something in jealousy. Mai's eyes practically sparkled, a triumphant grin plastered on her lips.

* * *

Ayako paced the small room. They were meant to be back an hour ago. She was beyond worried, and far beyond frustrated. She had called Mai's phone, but no one answered. She wondered if Mai's phone was on silent, and gave her the benefit of the doubt. She left a text before locating Mai's phone on her bed side table. She had gone through the phone, not finding Naru's or Gene's number. She did find Madoka's. She wondered if the hipper woman had added it when Mai was sleeping. She got the number and called her. She was sure to have the twins numbers, or at least Luella's number. Luella could get in touch with them...

"Hello?" Madoka greeted in Japanese. She didn't know the number, but it didn't start with 07, so she guessed it was someone in Japan.

"Hello Miss Mori, it's Masuzaki, Mai's doctor" Ayako started, trying to keep her voice calm, so she didn't worry her.

"Hey Ayako! Call me Madoka! So what do I owe the pleasure?" Madoka asked. Ayako hesitated slightly.

"I allowed Mai to go out of the hospital for lunch. She went with Oliver, Eugene and Yasuhara. They are running late, and Mai forgot to take her phone. Can you call the twins for me?" Ayako requested. In retrospect, she should have taken all their numbers.

"Sure! When were they meant to be back?" Madoka asked. Her sugary sweet voice, laced with concern.

"An hour ago" Ayako answered in a small voice. She wasn't scared of the girl, but she had heard her scold Lin and Naru. Nether of them were the type to fall in line, but she did it was such grace, it was a little unnerving...

"AN HOUR AGO!" Madoka shouted, before hanging up...

* * *

**Well? What did you think? What will Madoka do... what happened to the twins? He-he! I really hope you liked it! Please R&R! I will try to update soon! I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

I know what your thinking! It's been so long! He-he! Well this is long for me anyway...

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed!

BreakFree01

14AmyChan

darkstar2010

Ghost loves Japan 77

Ghostgirl 2327

dianaloveanime

NaginiFay

MzShellSan

If I didn't get around to thanking you personally, I'm so sorry! I've have been swamped... But I really wanted to update! I would have updated sooner, but I have been side tracked... sorry. I blame MzShellSan for having awesome stories like _The Cases Of London._ I think, if you get the chance to read it, you all would love it! I do!

* * *

Naru and Gene ran back to the hospital, wondering if Mai and Yasu had gone back. They arrived, running in and up to Mai's room. Luella, Madoka and Ayako were there, sitting on Mai's bed, looking beyond worried. They turned as one, looking as the boys walked in.

"Where's Mai!" Ayako asked, seeing as she wasn't behind them.

"Um, well..." Gene started. Luella stood and walked up to them.

"Boys, where is Mai-Chan!" She demanded, using the scariest voice they had ever heard... from her anyway.

"We may have been separated" Naru admitted, somewhat timidly.

A symphony of "WHAT!" echoed throughout the room. That's when the door re-opened. Mai and Yasu walked in, smiling and eating ice-cream. Of course, as soon as Mai saw Naru, her smile dropped off.

"Mai... where the hell have you been?! You were meant to be here an hour and a half ago!" Ayako scolded. But instead of exploding, she pulled Mai into a hug. "Baka" Ayako scolded lightly.

"I'm so sorry Ayako! I think I left my phone here?" Mai confessed. Ayako held out said device and Mai took it.

"Your lucky I was able to find Madoka's number in this!" Ayako informed, finally dropping the hug.

"Why didn't you just call me?" Yasu asked. His number was in Mai's phone! Hell, she had him of speed-dial!

"I didn't think of that..." Ayako confessed. Yasu pouted.

"Well, all's well and ends well?" Mai tried. She looked around the room, seeing the cold expression Naru wore, the reserved look of awkwardness Gene sported, the raised brow of Madoka Mori, the slightly content look Luella was wearing, the pout on Yasu's lips and the frown on Ayako's. "I'm sorry... If I didn't run off, none of this would have happened..." Mai bowed, giving up on trying to brush it under the carpet.

"Why did you run off dear?" Luella asked, patting the space on the bed next to her.

"That's easy, Mai was upset she saw-" Yasu started, only to have Mai elbow him in the ribs. "Mai-Chaaaaaan!" Yasu moaned, rubbing his, slightly sore, side.

"Oops" Mai covered. "I wanted to get something from my flat... well my old flat. My land lady told me if I got behind on my rent, she would rent it out to someone else. She called me the other day... told me that she had put all my belongings in boxes and placed them in her shed" Mai confessed. She was nearly telling the truth. Her flat wasn't her flat anymore, and she did run to go to it, and she did desire to get the picture of her parents.

"Oh... that's terrible... well as soon as you get out, you can stay with me as long as you like" Madoka told her.

"Or me!" Luella confirmed.

"Even me!" Ayako told her. Mai was sweat dropped.

"You can stay with me if you keep the violence to a minimum" Yasu cheered.

"Or us" Gene told her, almost timidly.

"Now what would a girl do in a house with two teenaged boys?" Yasu whispered in Mai's ear. Mai blushed slightly and hit him. Yasu grunted slightly in pain. "Mai-Chaaaaaaaan!" He whined, pouting.

"Th-thank you... I don't really know what to say... I will try and rent a place as soon as I get a job" Mai bowed, but when she pulled up, another wave of dizziness hit her. She started to lean, and Naru placed his hands on her shoulder to steady her.

"Mai, are you ok?" Ayako asked. Mai didn't answer. She was holding her head in pain. Luella and Madoka got off the bed so Mai could lie down. "Naru, can you put her on the bed?" Naru nodded, somewhat reluctantly. In one swift movement, he held her in his arms bridal style. Mai squealed slightly, and blushed in embarrassment, but her head just throbbed more. Naru strolled across the room, holding Mai as if she was weightless. He put her down genially, pulling the cover over her.

"Thank you" She muttered, pulling the cover over her flushed face. Luella smiled at the exchange. She glanced at her other son, seeing his slightly sour expression.

"Ok, well me and Madoka will stay here, you boys can go home" Luella suggested. Naru and Gene nodded, muttering a quick goodbye before leaving. Yasu walked to the other side of Mai's bed, pulling up the gift bag he got for Mai. Mai peeked out, seeing the bag.

"That's that?" Mai asked, tilting her head.

"Why don't you come out of hibernation and have a look?" Yasu suggested. Mai pouted and sat up. Yasu handed her the bag. She pulled out the picture, smiling at the memory. She placed it on her bedside table. She then noticed the teddy bear. Mai pulled it out and gave it a hug.

"Thank you" Mai muttered childishly, re-hiding under her cover with the toy. The then popped back out, gave Yasu a hug, and hid again. Yasu smiled at her childish behaviour.

"Well Mai, I think it's about time for me to leave" Yasu announced. He was about to stand when Mai placed her hand on his. He looked up at her, suddenly huge, eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow!" Yasu defended, watching as Mai pouted. He kissed her forehead and gave her another hug.

"You better" Mai muttered against his chest.

"Awe! Mai-Chan's goanna miss me!" Yasu practically sung.

"Of course Baka! Your my best friend!" Mai exclaimed. Yasu smirked.

"Bye Mai-Chan" Yasu then stood again, and Mai didn't stop him. He smiled before the door shut behind him...


	9. Chapter 9

This has been my longest time without updating... and it's been like, three days. I'm sorry! I have missed you all so much! I really wanted to update, but this isn't my best chap... it's more of a filler for now... I promise it's leading somewhere, so I hope you give me a chance! On the plus side, I GOT MY 50TH REVIEW! I love you guys so much! I can't even begin to explain how happy I am! Your reviews are what get me through the week!

I would like to thank:

_BreakFree01_

_14AmyChan_

_MistressSleepwell666_

_dianaloveanime_

_Ghost hunt,er loves Japan 77_

_Bluebird Rain_ (I can't PM you, but thank you so much for reviewing! And I am still working on the drama!)

_darkstar2010_

_Ghostgirl 2327_

_MzShellSan_

_pandorasbox _(Since you weren't signed in, I couldn't PM you, so thank you very much for your help... my mistake has been fixed and I'm only kinda embarrassed... but thank you so much for reviewing!)

_Q_ (Since you weren't signed in, I couldn't PM you, but thank you for reviewing, and I am so happy you liked it)

While I have your attention, I would like to tell you that I have updated my page! I have added some future stories that I will be writing soon! Please, if you get the chance, tell me what you think!

* * *

"Bye Mai-Chan" Yasu then stood again, and Mai didn't stop him. He smiled before the door shut behind him.

As soon as Yasu was gone, the girls turned to Mai. Mai saw their innocent smiles, and re-hid under her cover.

"Mai-Chan~" Madoka sung.

"Yes Madoka-San?" Mai asked, peeking out of her cover slightly.

"**You speak English, right**?" Madoka asked, switching to English, but speaking just as fluently.

"**Yes, I told you that right**?" Mai asked, somewhat timidly. Madoka nodded.

"**Have you ever been to England**?" She asked. Her smile still sickeningly sweet.

"**No... I have always wanted too. My parents when there on there honeymoon**!" Mai told her, coming out of her cover and smiling. It wasn't a sad smile. Mai remembered her mother telling her about her weekend away. They visited the Big Ben and the London Eye. Madoka noticed the smile, and knew it was genuine, but she didn't want to keep talking about a sensitive subject.

"**Noll said you were applying for Todori?**" Luella covered, also having a strong desire to change the subject. If it was just the two of them, then Luella would have gone on at length about it. She was less willing with a crowd.

"**Yes, I am trying, and if I don't qualify for a scholarship, then I will have to pay for a year. I have been saving for two years now**" Mai confessed, rubbing the back of her head and smiling sheepishly. Madoka nodded, her eyes flashing to the book on the floor. She picked it up, fully intending to place it on the table, but she took a peek. She quickly recognised it as one of Oliver's.

"**Mai, who got you this**?" Madoka asked, knowing it wasn't there before today. Mai blushed, trying to hid under the cover. It was too late of course, everyone had seen. "**Mai-Chan, there no need to be embarrassed**!" Madoka teased.

"**Yasu got me it... I don't know why he would get me something like that out of the blue**" Mai tried, sounding unsure, like she was debating whether on not she was joking. Mai looked over to Ayako. You could see her laser focus. "Ayako?" Mai asked, easily switching back to her native language. Ayako seemed to snap out of it.

"Um, oh yes. I just haven't spoken English for so long... It took me a while to translate everything" Ayako confessed.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mai apologised, bowing her head.

"It's fine... I really have to get back to work now... will you be ok without me?" Ayako asked, walking to the door. Mai nodded, getting up to give her a hug. Ayako accepted, kissing her forehead...

* * *

Mai had a long night. Both Madoka and Luella were slowly prying into her privet life. After Luella left the room to take a phone call, Madoka's questions got a lot more personal. She asked Mai about her dating life...

"So, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Madoka asked. Mai blushed.

"Well I wouldn't call them relationships, but I have dated" Mai answered, trying her best not to sound uncomfortable.

"Are you a virgin?" Madoka asked, kind of out of the blue.

"Are you?!" Mai shot back, almost out of reflex. An awkward silence fell over the two. Mai blushed, but stood her, admittedly, weak ground. Madoka than broke the silence with hysterical laughter...

* * *

Mai woke the next day. She forced her eye open against the harsh light. She turned to her side, fully expecting the seat to be empty. she had told both Luella and Madoka that she was fine, and that they should go home. After much protest, they left.

So when Mai turned, she was more then surprised to see Naru sitting there.

"Naru-San? What are you doing here?" Mai asked while sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Naru looked at her from behind his laptop.

"It's my shift" Naru answered plainly. He then when back to what he was doing, in no way attempting to hold a conversation with the teen.

"I though it was your shift Yesterday evening?" Mai asked. She didn't know the shifts, she just seemed to remember when Naru was due.

"Yes, but since Madoka and my mother were here, I'm making up my shift now" Naru told her, still maintaining a cold exterior.

"Naru, are you ok?" Mai softened her gaze, letting her concern show. She reached out, placing her hand on Naru's clenched fist. "Is this about yesterday?". When Naru didn't answer, Mai guessed she was spot on. "I really don't know what came over me" Mai confessed.

"Well you looked like you knew what you were doing" Naru muttered, and Mai could feel Naru's fist tighten beneath her hand.

"I don't understand Naru... I mean, you have a girlfriend..." Mai wondered, holding back a tear or two at the memory.

"She's not my girlfriend... she's just a jealous medium who threatened to blow my cover" Naru told her, feeling a little more sympathetic of Mai's situation. It's not her fault he feels like this. What he feels, he doesn't know.

"What? Y-you and her aren't dating?" Mai stuttered, hiding her hope with shock, somewhat badly.

"What about you and Eugene?" Naru asked, looking back at his laptop and trying to sound casual.

"Gene's really nice, and I know he would never hurt me, but...

* * *

I will admit it... I have hit the wall... the writers block! We all know it! Well, I have been working my way out, and I know what my next chap will consist of, but where exactly the story is heading... I hadn't thought that far ahead... please, if you have any idea's, I would really love to hear them! So far, I have been working on incorporating all your ideas, and I think the story is coming alone better like that! So please R&R! I would love to hear from you!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I have updated! I really have had a long week, and it was, admittedly, horrible... kids waking me up before 10am... cruel, I know :D Anyway, enough about me, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! You make getting up in the morning worth it!

14Amy-Chan

BreakFree01

Ghost Hunt,er loves Japan 77

Ghostgirl 2327

MistressSleepwell666

darkstar2010

MzShellSan

I would like to give extra thanks to 14Amy-Chan and Ghost Hunt,er loves Japan 77, for their awesome ideas! 14Amy-Chan's idea is in this chapter, and I have started to interpret Ghost Hunt,er loves Japan 77's idea. Thank you both so much! I will tell you their ideas as soon as I can without giving anything away! I hope you like it and please R&R!

* * *

"What about you and Eugene?" Naru asked, looking back at his laptop and trying to sound casual.

"Gene's really nice, and I know he would never hurt me, but... " Mai stopped in her tracks, a nagging feeling in her gut. She turned to the door, feeling like there was someone there. It was a weird sensation. "Gene?" Mai called, not really sure why she thought it was him. Naru looked at her doubtfully, then to the door. He was surprised to see his twin walk in, scratching his head sheepishly.

"How did you know I was there?" He asked Mai, walking to the other side of her, giving his brother a wide berth.

"I really don't know... a guess perhaps? Anyway, were you listening in on us?" Mai asked, still not letting go of Naru's hand.

"I was about to knock, but I wasn't sure if I would be intruding" Gene confessed. Naru had to stop himself from informing his brother that 'yes, he was intruding', but he didn't want to appear petty in Mai's eye. Mai looked at him and smiled, silently willing him to understand that the conversation was far from over. Naru nodded his silent agreement. Gene was too busy admiring the photo on Mai's bed side table... the one of Mai in her school uniform.

"Why are you here anyway? It's not your shift" Naru asked, hiding his overwhelming annoyance, but just barely. Mai sensed it though, through the tension in his hand under hers.

"Well I was going to check on Mai and you" Gene told him, sounding unsure. He didn't really have a reason to be here, he just desired to see Mai. More so because of his twin being here. But not because he wanted to see his twin... it's hard to explain. It's possible Gene just didn't want them alone together, but he hadn't yet come to that conclusion himself. Mai's head turned to the door, and a mere second later, a knock sounded.

"Come in, Ayako!" Mai called, her logical mind puzzled at her conclusion as to why it had to be Ayako. And as predicted, Ayako's cheerful self, bounced into the room.

"How did you know it was me?" Ayako asked, seeing the trio looking just as confused as she did.

"I really don't know... a guess?" Mai tried, not even falling herself. Naru had noticed her look at the door _before_ Ayako knocked, and decided to file this away for right now, but deemed it worth his undivided attention.

"Well anyway, I just need to check a few things... boys, would you mind waiting outside?" Ayako asked, turning to the twins. They nodded and compelled without question. Mai was reluctant to let go of his hand and Naru certainly wasn't putting up a fight, but in the end, Mai let her hand go limp and focused on her heath.

Ayako finished the check up, then took a seat besides Mai.

"How are you coping?" Ayako asked, but the undertone told Mai she wasn't talking about her injuries. She was talking about in general.

"Better... although, I really want to see my mother, maybe get her some flowers" Mai confessed, looking down at the teddy bear Yasu had gotten her. She gave the toy a hug, feeling slightly more at ease.

"Mai, I'm ok with taking you, or even you going, but you need to keep in touch. At. All. Times" Ayako told her, her voice adopting a colder tone, but just to get her point across.

"Thank you!" Mai cheered, trapping the older woman in a bone crushing hug. Ayako was use to such things, maybe from Mai herself, but she couldn't be sure. "I will need to run home and get some clothes... well not home, but to my landlady's shed... but I don't want to show up in this" Mai confessed, looking down at the clothes she had worn yesterday.

"I already picked up some of your clothes, so you can get something from there... I picked up another two of your boxes while I was there... a friend of mine helped me carry them" Ayako told her, gesturing to the boxes tucked under her bed. Mai got up, and searched for something appropriate for not only seeing her parents, but for a warm summers day, she hoped it was. It was June though, so her assumption had merit.

Ayako helped the girl search, quickly locating a blouse and a knee length, black skirt and black one inch heals. Mai looked at Ayako's choice, wondered about the last time she wore them, and deemed them appropriate.

"Thank you, Ayako!" Mai thanked, taking the clothes and walking to small bathroom. She prepared to take a shower while Ayako let the boys back in.

Once undressed, Mai stepped under the warm spray of water, feeling it run down her bare skin. She had been stiff, but felt the water instantly start to revived her.

Once showered and changed, Mai left the bathroom, but instead of being greeted by Gene and Naru, she was greeted by Gene, Naru _and_ Yasu.

"How is my Mai-Chan?!" Yasu exclaimed, getting up from the chair and bouncing towards the defenceless teen. Yasu wrapped his arms around her delicate form. Mai hugged him back burying her face into his chest. She had always felt safe in Yasu's arms, but she had never liked him as more than a friend. It was this innocence that got them though so many years of friendship.

"I'm ok I guess" Mai told him truthfully. Yasu didn't hide his concern, and knew what significance the day held to Mai "I want to go see my mother's grave... will you come with me? I don't want to go alone" Mai told him. Yasu only held her tighter, nodding.

"Of course Mai-Chan... we can get her some flowers on the way" Yasu suggested, making Mai smile.

"I will get the forms, and Yasu, stay with Mai at all times! Got that?" Ayako asked, willing him to agree. He nodded.

"Good! Now, before you go, I want all your numbers so I can get in touch...

* * *

**Well, that's my tenth chapter... all ten posted within about 15 days! I think that's the best I have ever done! While I have you attention, I would like to thank 14Amy-Chan for her idea of Gene being behind the door... It was not her idea for Mai and Naru's convocation to stop like that... That ones on me :D Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I wanted to update some of my other stories! I think I did pretty well XD! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!

MzShellSan

dianaloveanime

darkstar2010

Ghost loves Japan 77

MistressSleepwell666

BreakFree01

14AmyChan

Bluebird Rain (I still can't PM you, but thank you for reviewing XD)

NaginiFay

Ghostgirl 2327

Guest (I couldn't reply since you weren't signed in, but I know the progress is slow, if you have any ideas as to how I could fix that, I would love to hear them, but thank you for reviewing)

I would like to give an extra thanks to dianaloveanime for suggesting the idea for this whole chapter! Thank you so much!

* * *

"Good! Now, before you go, I want all your numbers so I can get in touch" Ayako demanded. Mai nodded, then looked down.

"Actually... I thought it would be just me and Yasu. I don't want to drag anyone else into this..." Mai confessed, looking at the twins apologetically.

"I can look after Mai, you guys can go home if you like. I will be here all day" Yasu told then, expecting them to refuse. Gene nodded, picking up his belongings and walking up to Mai. He pulled her in a gentle hug, before leaving. Naru glared at the back of his bothers head, before Mai ran to hug him. He really didn't expect it. He hugged her back after a few seconds. Mai then pulled away, reluctantly, her hand brushing down his arm when she dropped it. She smiled before turning away.

The twins left, and Yasu signed the papers. After a few seconds, Mai was good to go...

* * *

The brothers walked out the building, both wishing Mai wanted them by her side. They were about to walk down the road, to the apartment, then...

"I'm going to follow her" Gene suggested. Naru looked at him as if he had lost it.

"You can't be serious" Naru exclaimed, his voice sounded grim.

"I'm following her, you can go back if you want" Gene suggested, walking down the ally of the hospital, so when Mai passed him, he wouldn't be noticed. Naru growled, debating on what to do, when the hospital doors opened. Mai and Yasu walked out, their arms linked. Naru stepped back so he was also in the ally. He didn't like how close they were. It bothered him. He joined Gene near the other end of the ally, sighing in defeat.

"I'm not doing this because you are" Naru growled, standing next to his twin.

"Keep telling yourself that" Gene muttered, hiding his smirk. Naru ignored him, watching as his brothers face soured at the sight of Yasu and Mai. He would have smirked himself, if it didn't bother him as well. The boys waited a few minutes, before coming out of their hiding spaces...

* * *

Mai and Yasu were walking arm in arm. Mai was skipping, her smile more forced than normal. They walked to the closest flower shop. Mai gazed at the daffodils and tulips that decorated the shop from the outside. They walked in, and Mai wondered round in glee, seeing all the flowers in every colour. Mai looked at the roses, looking longingly at the pink ones. She had always loved flowers, but roses were her favourite.

"Hey Mai! What about this one?" Yasu called, pointing to a pile of bouquets, mostly pink, yellow and white roses. Mai smiled, nodding in approval. She picked up two, and went to pay. Yasu followed after her. He picked up two white roses and a pink one. He watched Mai pay, and while she wasn't watching, he went to the other counter, and paid for the flowers he had. He held them behind his back, waiting for Mai. She skipped over to him, holding the bouquets in brown paper bags. A smile graced her lips. Yasu pulled the flowers from behind him. He held the white ones in his left, and the pink in his right. Mai tilted her head to the side, looking adorable as she did so. Yasu smiled, holding out the pink one to her.

"What's that for?" She asked, reaching out for the pink rose.

"For you baka" Yasu informed. Mai huffed.

"Thank you, but can you stop calling me baka?" Mai requested, looking at the rose, her eye's full of childish wonder.

She wasn't aware that she was being watched. But just round the corner, Naru and Gene stood. They were mostly glaring at Yasu in petty jealousy, and trying to ignore the hoard of girls gazing at them. The braver ones were the problems though. Some of them approaching, asking for numbers, and others just flirting. Naru had left his brother to deal with them. While Gene was too nice to ignore them outright, Naru wasn't.

Mai and Yasu were moving again, but this time, Mai's hand were full. So they didn't link arms. For that, the twins were grateful. They carried on following until Mai and Yasu reached the graveyard. Mai's smile had faded somewhat, but she still managed to keep it. It didn't matter that it was a sad smile, it was a smile none-the-less. She was about to reach the graves, when she noticed someone knelt down beside her parents graves.

"John?" She called. The boy looked up, smiled, and placed down the white roses, before getting up to greet them.

"Mai! Yasu! I haven't seen you two in a while!" John exclaimed in a thick Australian accent. When he reached them, he pulled Mai into a hug. One Mai quickly returned.

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked, looking at the flowers he had laid on her parents graves.

"I came to pay my respects to your parents" John told her, his voice as soft as the smile he sported. Mai practically beamed.

The twins were close enough to hear the whole conversation clearly. And they weren't the happiest with Mai's closeness with yet another guy.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" Mai thanked, smiling and wiping her eyes.

"You ok Mai?" John asked, seeing Mai tear up. Mai nodded, smiling again.

"Yes, I'm fine" Then instead of continuing the conversation, she walked to the graves and knelt down where John had been moments before. She took the bouquets out the bags, placing one on each grave. Her head was down, so no one could see her crying. Yasu walked up behind her, placing down the white roses he had brought.

"Mr and Mrs Taniyama" He started, placing a hand on Mai's shoulder "I never got to meet you personally, but I have heard a lot about you from Mai... You raised a wonderful child, and I know you would be proud of her" Mai smiled, though she didn't look up.

"Can you give me a minute please?" Mai asked, still not looking up. Yasu nodded, even though Mai couldn't see him. He and John then walked to a bench, that was just about in view. Once Mai was sure they were gone, she looked up. "Hi mum, dad... I miss you. I'm sorry I didn't visit over last month. I was in a coma, but I'm ok now..." Mai paused, looking around to make sure no one was there. She felt like there was people near by... it was the same strange feeling she had at the hospital... But Mai doubted that anyone would have followed her. "I met someone" She confessed. Both Gene's and Naru's interests were peaked. Mai didn't like the feeling in her gut anymore. It was silently willing her to stop. "I have to go now, but I miss you, and I will visit you soon" Mai told them, before standing up and dusting off her clothes. She bowed deeply, before taking the bags that held the flowers, and running back to Yasu and John.

Once Mai was out of sight, both Gene and Naru came out of their hiding spots. They approached the graves. As if rehearsed, both twins bowed, paying their respects...

* * *

**Hey! That is chapter 11... how many more... I don't have a clue XD I would like to thank again dianaloveanime for there idea to have Mai tell the twins they can't come with her, and to have John be there putting flowers on the graves! Please R&R to tell me what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

I know this chap is short and I haven't updated sooner! I am so sorry! I have restarted college and I have 6 exams coming up! 3 Maths, two law's and a dance! As well as lines to learn for two plays! One of which I play a really dumb, annoying woman, and the other I play a dude! A (practically gay) pirate! I get to be in a sword fight so... it's all goodXD

I would like to thank:

BreakFree01

dianaloveanime

14AmyChan

Ghostgirl 2327

Ghost hunt,er loves Japan 77

MzShellSan

MistressSleepwell666

NaginiFay

You guys are amazing! You make me so happy! Please R&R!

* * *

Once Mai was out of sight, both Gene and Naru came out of their hiding spots. They approached the graves. As if rehearsed, both twins bowed, paying their respects...

* * *

Mai, John and Yasu walked to a nearby café. It was the very one Mai had met John. Mai had ran by here, after her mother had died. She crashed in John. Mai was no more than seven years old, and John was ten. Mai apologised, and had attempted to keep running, but had manged to twist her ankle when she fell. John helped her up, and told her he would help her get to where she was going. Mai had explained she didn't know where she was going. She didn't want to go home... it didn't feel like home anymore. And John had taken her to the church. From then on, the two had been friends. Mai had only stayed at the church for a few days, being the time the school had given her off, before going back and told she could stay with a teacher of hers.

Mai had made it her business to visit the children and bring them old toys and clothes. As she grow, she had even offered to help with money wise. She didn't have much, but sometimes she did extra hours so she could make a small donation. The kids all looked up at Mai, and saw her as a friend.

"The children miss you" John informed, which is something that could have sounded out-of-place, not knowing the whole conversation.

"And I miss them... maybe we should go visit today... Ayako said I should be fine to stay out for a few hours" Mai suggested. John nodded in approval. Mai beamed, then looked to Yasu for his opinion. He was just looking out the shop window, effectively ignoring both Mai and John. Mai huffed, managing to get Yasu's attention.

"I will be right back" Yasu told them, before walking out the shop and over to the side of it.

"That's strange" Mai commented, eagerly waiting his return so she could ask...

* * *

Yasu walked to the side of the shop, quickly locating his target. He walked up to Naru and Gene, seeing them talking to each other, trying to be discreet. Yasu wasn't fulling for such a cheap trick.

"How long have you been following us?" Yasu asked, knowing they weren't going to honest.

"I don't know what you mean" Nasu covered, convincingly.

"Why are you following us?" Yasu asked, his anger not subsiding.

"Look, Yasu..." Gene started, not sure how to finish his sentence. The pressure was on, under Yasu's glare.

"No, you look! I know your worried about her, but this is too much! Do you think I'm not taking good enough care of her? Do you think I would ever compromise her safety?!" Yasu seethed, seeing the twins mentally wince.

"It's not like that!" Gene defended, holding his hands up.

"So what is it like?!" Yasu demanded, but seeing as neither of the twins seemed to want to answer, Yasu continued. "Look, I have known Mai since she was four! I think it's about time to grow to fuck up!" Yasu shouted, walking away and back to the café...


	13. Chapter 13

This is unforgivable! I haven't updated in ages, and when I do, it's terrible! I really want to get to something more worthy of your time, and I'm trying my best! I just need to get this filler out the way! So please R&R! Some of the best ideas, come from your suggestions!

* * *

"So what is it like?!" Yasu demanded, but seeing as neither of the twins seemed to want to answer, Yasu continued. "Look, I have known Mai since she was four! I think it's about time to grow to fuck up!" Yasu shouted, walking away and back to the café...

Yasu walked back to the café, his knuckles white from his iron clenched fist. He took a few deep breaths in a futile attempt to calm himself, before retaking his seat.

"Yasu? Are you ok?" Mai asked, placing her hand over his fist. Yasu relaxed instantly, his heart warming at Mai's concern.

"What happened mate?" John asked, adding to Yasu's overwhelming warmth. Yasu managed a smile, a pained smile, but a smile none the less.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Yasu covered, but even know they weren't falling for it, they both dropped it. "So Mai, what do you want to order...

* * *

After lunch, the three of them went to the Church. And as soon as the kids noticed them, they dropped what they were doing, in favourer of giving them a hug.

"MAI!" One kid yelled, a girl of about ten.

"Sakura-Chan!" Mai called back, pulling her in for a cuddle.

"I missed you Mai-San! Where have you been?" Sakura asked, her small arms wrapped around Mai's neck.

"I, um... well I was in a bit of an accident" Mai explained, which resulted in having to assure all the children that she was ok.

After they finally got the message, Mai excused herself to see one of the other kids. A young girl was left here three years ago, and had never been picked up. Up until two months ago, she had been fine, but now she had fallen sick. Mai knocked on the door to her room.

"Who is it?" A small voice called.

"It's Mai" Mai called back.

"Come in" The young girl whispered. Mai had to work a little harder to hear it, but she didn't mind. Mai opened the door, seeing the small girl on her bed. Her big blue eyes looked up at Mai when she approached, and sat on the chair. Mai unclipped the rose from her pocket, the one Yasu had given her, and handed it to the small child. "Thank you"

"How are you feeling?" Mai asked, holding the child's small hand in hers.

"I feel better now your here" The child told her, managing a weak smile, "I though you weren't coming back again... I was scared" She confessed, looking up as Mai squeezed her hand reassuringly. Mai looked like she was holding back tears.

"I'm so sorry... I was in an accident, and wasn't able to reach you" Mai told her, levelling with the girl who was no older than eight.

"I know, you couldn't hurt me on purpose... I just missed you... Are you ok?" She asked. Mai nodded, a sad smile on her lips.

"I am now" Mai told her, pulling the small child in for a hug...

* * *

Upon opening the door, the three were greeted by Madoka Mori and Luella Davis.

"Mai!" They both called, engulfing the teen in a hug. They both backed off after seeing Mai's company. They remember Yasu, but the boy with them wasn't someone they had ever seen before.

"Who's this, Mai?" Luella asked, turning to the blond in question.

"Oh! This is Father Brown" Mai introduced, she then turned to John. "This is Luella Davis and Madoka Mori"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" John bowed, his Australian accent as strong as it was adorable. He shook Luella's hand, and then shook Madoka's. Both woman were instantly charmed, and found it unnervingly easy to forget about their partners sitting in the corner. They weren't the jealous types, but even so, it wasn't easy to watch.

"So how do you know Mai-Chan?" Madoka asked, pulling out of her shock first.

"Well its a long story, but it's not really up for me to tell" John explained. Mai nodded, feeling uncomfortable talking about a very emotional time.

"I guess for now, you could just say he helped me a lot" Mai confessed, rubbing the back of her head...

It didn't take long for everyone else to leave. John had to get back to the church, and Mai had told Luella, Madoka, Lin and Martin that they should go home, and that she would be fine. They agreed, Madoka and Luella a little reluctant to leave Mai in Yasu's care, but they didn't have a say, and they knew that.

Mai changed back into her night-clothes, and climbed into bed. Yasu sat on the chair beside her. They were in the middle of pointless chatter, when there was a knock on the door. Mai had thought someone was out there, but since she didn't recognise the presence, she stayed silent.

"Come in" Mai called, watching as a man opened the door, standing just outside the room.

"Is this a bad time? Ayako asked me to bring this in for you" The man informed, his voice sounded soft and sympathetic.

"No, um, thank you so much!" Mai thanked, recognising the box in his arms as one of hers. He placed it down, before turning to the door. "Are you a friend of Ayako's?" Mai asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that" The man agreed, a soft smile on his lips. "I'm Takagawa Hosho, it's nice to finally meet you Taniyama...


End file.
